Light Unites them all
by bebe1984
Summary: Its a short explaining how all the characters became friends.


One stands alone and one falls alone. But a light united them all.   
  
It was true for her. She was always alone. The BRAIN of the school. She was always said to be the secluded and conceited girl. But that was never true. She didnt want to be hurt. Everytime that they moved, she had to leave friends behind. In order to avoid pain, she just never made friends. It was always easier than saying goodbye.  
  
Another, always so strong and mysterious, repelled any person that could potentially be considered a friend. It didnt matter to her. When she needed, the Great Fire comforted her. But she still felt alone. It was hard to find a friend if everyone believed she was a witch. Empty. This hot-headed PRIESTESS knew the word so intimately.  
  
Kicked out of yet another school. Always feared for her awesome strength. Nothing was stimulating for her, the TOMBOY. Her strength and her pride always made way first instead of her heart. She didnt mind the whispering that much, but the isolation always got the best of her. Alone, a word that she always feared. Her parents left her alone when she was younger. Now there is no one to keep the darkness to consume her.  
  
Lights, camara, action. That is all she knew. Adored by all, but not a soul knew the real side to this beautiful girl. Hidden behind a mask, she tries to find the rest of herself. At school, all she hears is the gossip. She doesnt understand the other girls. They say that the fame has gone to her head, and that she is too good to talk to anyone. It is the opposite. She is longing for someone to pour her soul to. But no one understands. For this ACTRESS, loneliness will always be present in her life.  
  
For her it is always funny to see every girl fall for her. Little do they know that her appearance of a boy is just a disguise. A disguise from the world. Her pride and arrogance will always keep everyone at bay. This WARRIOR at heart will always have her heart guarded. She believes that no one will ever understand her. Her walls keep her from the world. They keep her alone.  
  
She is elegant and poised. But that is a cover of her pain. She is always seeking something to fill her life, people that will always be at your side. Even though her kindness has won over many people, they will never be the people she is seeking. This GENTLE girl will still suffer the pain of solitude.  
  
Some other is surrounded by solitude every day of her young life. Her weak state of health has kept her to enjoy the joy of life. She is kept from the wonders of the world for fear of her life. She is accompanied by own thoughts when she longs for the simply pleasure of a friend. This FRAGILE girl knows at her young age that being alone is always the cause of pain.  
  
He has always known what being alone meant. As a boy, he knew after the crash that his parents will never come back. He as always kept to himself. He doesnt know what is means to be open to the world. After his first experience with pain, he has never allowed pain back into his life. This PRINCE has never known love in this lifetime. He doesnt struggle with the darkness anymore. He is so accustomed that he at times welcomes it. He is afraid to be alone the rest of his life.   
  
Time is her destiny and her burden. She should know what alone means to the full extend of the word. She is to look over the world with no one but herself. This LONE solider knows the past, present, and the future. She knows all but still is bound to herself at all times. But she knows that one will change all this pain and emptiness.   
  
She always has her heart on her sleeve. She is bubbly and lovable. Everyone rejoices in her presences but even she is missing an important part of her life. This PRINCESS is awaiting.   
  
At school one day, she talks to the BRAIN of the school. Since she is so carefree, she also befriended the PRIESTEsS that everyone so carefully avoids. Her interest took hold of the TOMBOY at her school with the smell of food. This great girl as quite an appetite. Destiny helped her meet the charming PRINCE by bumping into him. Four lives were tied to this girl because of her friendship and one life was binded to her because of her heart. She made the stern heart of a WARRIOR fall in her grace, and she inspired a girl so GENTLE to find her strength. Through her love came the one true friend that will alongside the FRAGILE little girl. Finally the LONE solider is binded to her through her kindness. All these lives are filled with joy and laughter thanks to one precious life. By themselves, they stood alone. Darkness rejoiced but a light caused the shadow to run scared. Serenity brought about the formation of her Sailors,Sailor of Intelligence, Mercury, Sailor of Spirit, Mars, Sailor of Strength, Jupiter, Sailor of Love, Venus, Sailor of the Skies, Uranus, Sailor of the Deep Oceans, Neptune, Sailor of Death, Saturn, and the Sailor of Time, Pluto. These warriors were brought together by the Princess of the Moon and her great heart, one forged by a timeless love. The unconditional love given to her by the mighty Prince of Earth, Endymion.  
  
One Stands alone and one falls alone. But with a light they all unite. The light of the Moon brought together harmony throughout the universe. 


End file.
